Turn Around and Scold me Already!
by Sakura Keiko
Summary: You would once again see her beautiful smile and she would laugh with you, and you would feel like the funniest person in the world, because you got her to laugh. A Friendship fic.


**This is dedicated to Ai, even though she doesn't have an account here and even though she isn't a very big fan of Gakuen Alice. This is my first time using the second point of view, so please tell me if there are errors. ^^ This is **_**very, very**_** OOC. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned Gakuen Alice and probably never ever will.

* * *

><p>Losing a friend was never easy. As you watch your friend walk away, you feel like you're the worst person in the world. Seeing her back facing you for the first time, you feel like there are millions of people trying to keep the two of you from each other. There were suddenly lots of people in front of you and you can't see her back anymore.<p>

You feel alone. There are probably two dozens of students in the corridor, but you feel isolated from them. It's as if you're in a dark room, all alone, and everything you see is from a large television in front of you. You want to go inside it, because you feel that if you did, you would be entering her world again. You would once again see her beautiful smile and she would laugh with you, and you would feel like the funniest person in the world, because you got her to laugh.

You feel like crying. Your heart is sinking and sinking into a dark abyss you never knew existed within you and you feel that, eventually, it will come in contact with the ground and break into a million pieces, and you would see your memories with her in those pieces. Except it doesn't happen. You're just standing there, staring at where she once was and feeling like crying.

You feel like the most unappreciative jerk in the whole world. You want to run up to her and tell her how precious she is to you and how much she changed your life, but you can't. You stand there, thinking about your happy memories, contemplating whether to cry or not.

You start walking. You know that if you cry, your friends will ask why and you will probably cry _more_, remembering the reason why the two of you can't be friends anymore.

You know it isn't fair. You remember the time when she told you, "_Life_ isn't fair," because you complained about why the line for the Howalon Shop was so long and when you get to the front of the line, all the Large Size Howalons would probably be bought already and you would probably settle for the smaller ones, except you can't buy many of them, because Howalon these days are terribly overpriced.

You walk down the stairs, each step reminding you how much of an idiot you are and how much you miss her already. You know that even if you start sprinting off to find her, she would probably be home already. You chide yourself about why you wasted so much time standing there looking like a guinea pig* when you could have ran to her and told her how much she means to you.

You have just lost your best friend. The thought finally sinks in on her brain and it starts sending lots of stimuli to your eyes.

You start to feel the tears flowing from your eyes and wetting your uniform. You don't know what to do anymore. When you go down, nobody would be there to tell you that you look ugly when you're crying. Nobody would be there to take you into her arms and tell you that you're such a baka for crying over something trivial—it wasn't trivial of course to you.

You feel that by taking another step, you're letting your feelings overweigh you and take over your whole body. You couldn't feel it, but you're swearing that your pituitary gland is acting like crazy right now.

You feel like the burdens of the whole world have been mounted on your shoulders—and you're shoulders have never been very strong. You haven't reached the bottom of the stairs when you collapse on a step and start crying like crazy. There were less people now and most of them thought twice before carefully passing beside you.

You want to undo everything—to turn back time and replay all the wonderful memories you've spent together. You remember her comforting you when you've been rejected and her telling you that there will be other guys, guys who will take care of you and cherish you. But your mind isn't set on guys now. You would give up any guy you liked just to talk to her again.

A vein in your heart is insisting that she is still there, waiting for you in the bottom of the stairs, even though every other body part of yours is objecting. You don't know what to believe anymore. You know that fairy tales never come true, but you know that you're not asking for a Prince Charming to come and save you from a fearless dragon.

You're asking for your best friend to turn around and scold you for blocking the stairway.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah, that wasn't how I thought it would turn out. Oh well, it never turns out like I think it would. Review, please? :)<strong>

**I know this doesn't tell about the reason why Hotaru would leave, but bear with me. I just recovered from my temporary Writer's Block and my fever. I'm not asking for sympathy either.**

**I'm sorry. This isn't a really good day for me. Please ignore what you just read.**

***-This does not make sense, so please ignore it. I was at a loss for words, so yeah...**


End file.
